Bad Day for McKay
by lagentillefan
Summary: Un jour où on se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu rester couché...Pas vrai,McKay?


**BAD DAY FOR MCKAY**

Cette nuit, tout était calme sur Atlantis. Tous les résidents dormaient, excepté l'équipe de nuit chargée de veiller au bon fonctionnement de la cité.

Avec tous les évènements récents qui s'étaient produits invasion de Wraith, embuscade genii, virus, alliances complexes les nouveaux habitants d'Atlantis méritaient leur repos. Ainsi pensait le docteur Rodney McKay qui devait rester d'attaque à chaque grave crise. Pour lui, il méritait ce repos plus que les autres. Il dormait donc du sommeil du juste.

Soudain, l'alarme de la cité retentit, réveillant McKay en sursaut. Il avait l'impression que l'alarme était placée juste au-dessus de son lit. Il finit par décider de se lever mais il s'empêtra dans ses draps et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Au préalable, il s'était cogné la tête sur sa table de chevet. Il resta sur le sol un moment. Puis on entendit :

**McKay :** Aïe…

**ooOOoo**

Le docteur Carson Beckett fut surpris de trouver Rodney dans son infirmerie pour une raison autre que la demande de stimulants qu'il se refusait maintenant à lui donner vu l'état dans lequel Rodney était pendant plusieurs jours. Il examina sa plaie.

**Carson :** Comment cela vous est-il arrivé ?  
**McKay :** En tombant de mon lit…  
**Carson :** En tombant de… Quoi ?  
**McKay**_(énervé)_ Je me suis cogné la tête sur ma table de chevet !  
**Carson :** Ho ! _(souriant)_ Et pourquoi êtes-vous tombé de votre lit ?  
**McKay**_(soupirant)_ J'ai été réveillé en sursaut par l'alarme de la cité…Bon, j'ai droit à combien de points de sutures ?  
**Carson :** Aucun…Mais l'alarme a déjà sonné de nuit…  
**McKay :** Je suis un homme stressé ! Je dois trouver des solutions pour garder cette cité à flot, trouver des moyens pour se protéger des Wraith, décrypter les données des Anciens, je…  
**Carson :** Ok, j'ai compris. Je peux vous donner un calmant…  
**McKay :** Je réagis très mal à ce genre de truc…  
**Carson :** Je vais vous en donner un léger. Il faut que vous vous détendiez…  
**McKay**_(soupirant)_ Comme si c'était possible…  
**Carson :** Rodney…  
**McKay**_(soupirant toujours)_ Allez-y. Qu'est ce que j'y perds…  
**Carson :** Du stress.  
**McKay :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha! Très amusant.  
**Carson :** C'est bon , vous pouvez y aller.  
**McKay :** Merci.

McKay partit d'un bon pas pour aller travailler dans son laboratoire. Carson espérait que le calmant ferait son effet.

**ooOOoo**

L'équipe du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard était réunie pour le briefing de leur prochaine mission.

**Elizabeth :** Le MALP n'a révélé aucun souci au niveau atmosphérique sur M5P-438. Vos objectifs sont de voir s'il y a un E2PZ disponible et si la population locale accepte de devenir notre alliée.  
**John :** C'est le topo habituel…  
**Elizabeth :** Colonel…_(entendant un léger ronflement)_Mais d'où vient ce bruit ?  
**Teyla :** Heu…Je crois que c'est le Dr McKay.

Et effectivement, McKay ronflait en pleine réunion. Il était vautré sur son fauteuil et dormait comme un bienheureux. Le sang d'Elizabeth ne fit qu'un tour.

**Elizabeth :** Dr Rodney McKay ! Debout!

McKay se réveilla en sursaut et tomba carrément de sa chaise.

**McKay**_(endormi)_ Hein ?…Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
**Elizabeth :** Vous dormez pendant le briefing, maintenant ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouveauté, Dr McKay ?

Quand elle appelait Rodney par son titre, c'est qu'elle était vraiment furieuse.

**McKay**_(se relevant)_ Carson m'a donné un calmant pour mon stress._(il bailla)_Mais il semblerait que je fasse une mauvaise réaction…  
**John :** Ça, on peut le dire…  
**Elizabeth : **Retournez voir Carson pour qu'il arrange ça.  
**McKay :** Pourquoi ?  
**Elizabeth :** Vous avez une nouvelle planète à explorer.  
**McKay :** Oups…J'avais oublié. J'y vais…

Elizabeth se cacha les yeux de la main en voyant Rodney partir en chancelant. Teyla empêcha même celui-ci de se prendre une porte. Il se dirigea enfin vers l'infirmerie, avec quelques difficultés au niveau de l'équilibre.

**Elizabeth**_(à sa radio)_ Carson ?  
**Carson**_(voix off)_ Oui ?  
**Elizabeth :** Plus jamais de calmants ou autres tranquillisants pour Rodney. Sauf en cas de maladie grave ou d'opération, bien sûr.  
**Carson**_(voix off) _Ha ? Heu…Oui.  
**Elizabeth :** Merci. ça sera beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde.  
**Carson**_(voix off)_ Ha ? Bon…Bien.

Elizabeth espérait que Rodney ne reprendrait plus jamais de calmants. Pour lui…et pour les autres.

**ooOOoo**

Dans l'aire de débarquement, toute l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard attendait McKay. La mission avait dû être retardée étant donné l'état semi-comateux du scientifique canadien. En effet, le Dr Beckett avait préféré attendre que les effets du calmant se dissipent au lieu d'essayer de les contrer.

McKay arriva enfin.

**John :** Vous êtes prêt ?  
**McKay :** Ouais.  
**John**_(souriant malicieusement)_ Vous êtes bien réveillé ?  
**McKay**_(lançant un regard furieux au militaire)_ …Oui…_(avec un ton sarcastique)_J'adore votre humour, vous savez, colonel ?  
**John :** Oui, je sais. Il est excellent.  
**McKay**_(haussant les épaules)_ Grumph !  
**Elizabeth**_(sur la passerelle du centre de contrôle)_ On peut y aller ?  
**John :** Oui, oui. Envoyez.

On composa l'adresse de la planète et la porte s'ouvrit. Chacun passa, McKay fermant la marche. Et lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté…

**John :** Attention…

…il s'étala, face contre terre.

**John :** …à la marche…  
**McKay**_(toujours au sol)_ Merci, mais trop tard…  
**Teyla :** Ça va ?  
**McKay :** Oui…si c'est encore possible…  
**John :** C'est vraiment pas votre jour…  
**McKay**_(caustique)_ Vous croyez ?  
**Ronon :** Si on bougeait au lieu de parler.  
**John :** Oui. Teyla, restez avec McKay. Ronon, avec moi .On va explorer les environs.

John et Ronon partirent. McKay s'étant écorché la pommette dans sa chute, Teyla dut lui mettre un sparadrap.

**McKay :** A ce rythme, je serai une momie d'ici ce soir…  
**Teyla :** Une momie ?  
**McKay :** Oui…Un humain couvert de bandelettes…et mort…  
**Teyla**_(avec un sourire rassurant) _Vous exagérez un peu, non ?  
**McKay :** J'ai la poisse d'habitude, mais là ça dépasse tout.  
**Teyla :** Allons…Vous pouvez vous lever ?  
**McKay :** Oui…Commençons à voir s'il y a une source énergétique.

Teyla sourit. Le Dr McKay se plongeait à chaque fois dans son travail dès que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis que le Dr Beckett lui avait inoculé le gène des Anciens, McKay pouvait se servir de leur technologie. Le détecteur des Anciens était bien pratique pour trouver ce que l'on cherchait.

**McKay**_(partant dans une direction)_ Il y a de l'énergie par ici.  
**Teyla**_(le retenant)_ Il faut attendre le colonel.  
**McKay**_(se dégageant)_ Voyons Teyla ! Ce n'est pas bien loin. Le signal émet du côté de cette forêt.  
**Teyla**_(le voyant partir)_ McKay !  
**McKay :** Restez à côté de la Porte. Je reviens tout de suite.  
**Teyla**_(chuchotant)_ McKay !

Il partit d'un bon pas, se dirigeant vers la source du signal. Il se retrouva à l'orée de la forêt. Il pointait son détecteur dans toutes les directions afin de trouver le lieu exact d'où provenait le signal. Il entra dans la forêt sans aller trop loin et continua ses recherches. Quand soudain…

**Teyla**_(voix off)_ McKay !  
**McKay :** Oui ?  
**Teyla**_(voix off)_ Il faut partir !  
**McKay**_(surpris)_ Pourquoi ?  
**John**_(voix off)_ Parce que je le dis ! Les Geniis sont ici !  
**McKay :** Quoi ? J'arrive.  
**John**_(voix off)_ Faites attention, ils sont justes derrière nous.  
**McKay :** Ok.

McKay rangea son détecteur et dégaina son arme. Il sortit prudemment de la forêt, vit Sheppard et les autres fuir vers la porte et, après vérification des alentours, il se précipita vers son équipe. Mais une troupe de Geniis surgit et tira. Sheppard, attendant McKay, tira quelques rafales. Mais un Genii remarqua soudain Rodney, qui tentait de rejoindre le colonel, et lui tira dessus. Il réussit à le toucher à la cuisse. Le scientifique canadien cria de douleur et tomba. Il se releva avec difficulté et vit le Genii se rapprocher. Rodney décida donc de se replier dans la forêt.

**John**_(hurlant)_ McKay !  
**McKay:** Allez-y!  
**John :** Quoi ?  
**McKay**_(à sa radio)_ Je vais me cacher dans cette forêt. Partez et revenez avec une équipe plus conséquente .  
**John**_(voix off)_ Vous êtes dingue !  
**McKay :** Non ! Lucide ! Je suis blessé à la jambe, je n'arriverai donc jamais à vous rejoindre à temps.  
**John**_(voix off)_ Rodney !  
**McKay:** Allez! Revenez avec des secours!

John vit McKay s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Le danger genii se rapprochant, John dut prendre une décision. Il traversa donc la porte, espérant que McKay arriverait à échapper aux Geniis à travers cette forêt.

**ooOOoo**

**Elizabeth :** Vous avez fait quoi !  
**John**_(hésitant)_ Heu… J'ai laissé McKay sur M5P-438…  
**Caldwell :** Une planète pleine de Geniis…  
**John :** Un petit peu, oui …  
**Elizabeth :** Vous l'avez laissé seul, presque sans arme, et sans doute poursuivi par des Geniis, en résumé…

Le Dr Weir avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un de ses meilleurs- ou son meilleur- scientifiques, certes arrogant mais efficace.

**John**_(dans ses petits souliers)_ Heu…oui…  
**Caldwell**_(ironisant)_ Merveilleuse idée…  
**John :** Ce n'était pas la mienne mais c'était sensé…  
**Caldwell :** Sensé ! Laisser un rat de laboratoire face à une armée entraînée, c'est sensé ?  
**John : **Il sait se servir d'une arme et a de plus en plus de notions militaires.  
**Elizabeth : **Vous oubliez le jour où, en voulant tirer, il a largué son chargeur(1)…  
**John :** Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris comment il s'était débrouillé…_(voyant le_ _regard de reproche d'Elizabeth)_ mais ça ira. La forêt où il s'est caché est grande et touffue. Et puis il a un détecteur de signes de vie.  
**Caldwell :** Il va aller loin avec ça…  
**John**_(haussant le ton)_ Ecoutez colonel : McKay était blessé. S'il avait insisté pour me rejoindre ou si j'avais tenté de l'aider, on se serait fait tirer dessus comme des lapins ! Il a eu un bon réflexe.  
**Elizabeth :** Bon, cessons de tergiverser et préparons une équipe de sauvetage.  
**Caldwell :** Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre.  
**John :** Pourquoi ?  
**Caldwell :** Le sergent Bates et son équipe ont croisé une petite colonie wraith. Nous leur avons envoyé un maximum de renforts et d'armes pour décimer ces Wraith avant qu'ils ne signalent notre présence. De plus, il ne reste qu'un Jumper et il est en réparation…  
**John :** Génial…Et pour combien de temps ?  
**Caldwell :** Un ou deux jours. Peut-être moins.  
**John**_(soupirant)_ Espérons que McKay tienne jusque là…  
**Elizabeth**_(inquiète)_ Oui…

**ooOOoo**

Rodney clopinait dans la forêt, évitant de s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Il chercha un endroit discret et caché et finit par trouver une minuscule clairière entourée d'arbres touffus et de buissons fournis. Il regarda son détecteur : pas âme qui vive. Il s'assit contre un arbre, prit un bandage dans la poche de sa veste et ausculta sa jambe avant de la panser. La balle n'était pas ressortie…Ça pourrait être gênant mais il banda sa cuisse pour éviter que la blessure ne saigne trop. Son sang pourrait mener les Geniis jusqu'à lui. McKay finit par se parler à lui-même en chuchotant.

**McKay**_(râlant)_ Bravo Rodney ! Formidable comme idée. « Partez colonel, je peux me débrouiller ». Je suis devenu dingue ! Moi, tout seul, contre une bande de Geniis armés jusqu'au dents. Et puis je déteste les Geniis, ils ne m'apportent que des ennuis(2). C'est vraiment pas mon jour._(avec un ton plus calme)_ Espérons que Sheppard revienne vite avec des renforts…Mais bon, bref, voyons ce que j'ai…

Rodney fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait sur lui. Ce n'était pas très positif : une ration, quelques barres énergétiques, un pistolet 9mm, un chargeur, une gourde et son détecteur. Les autres objets n'étaient pas vitaux.

**McKay**_(soupirant)_ Je vais pas aller loin avec ça._(avec un ton pensif)_Tentons de mieux nous cacher.

Sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Il était douillet de nature mais cela l'inquiéta quand même. Il se mit dans un recoin sombre de la clairière tout en effaçant ses traces. Il mit quelques feuillages sur lui et prit son arme. Il surveillait les alentours mais sa blessure et la perte de sang qui en a résulté mirent sa résistance à l'épreuve et il finit par s'assoupir.

**ooOOoo**

Le Genii qui avait vu McKay, Mirlos, se dirigea vers le chef du commando, Ladon(3).

**Mirlos :** Un des Atlantes est resté ici.  
**Ladon :** Parfait. Lequel est-ce ?  
**Mirlos :** Je l'ignore…  
**Ladon :** Est-ce un des deux que nous poursuivions ?  
**Mirlos :** Non. La femme s'est échappée avec eux. Celui qui est resté n'avait pas l'air d'être un combattant.  
**Ladon :** Ça doit être McKay…C'est parfait, pour nous c'est le plus utile…Où est-il ?  
**Mirlos :** Il s'est caché dans la forêt de Mirliana, près de la Porte.  
**Ladon :** Bien. Nous allons le traquer…Postez six hommes devant la Porte. Les autres viennent avec moi. Nous allons chasser…

Un sourire sadique s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Ladon n'avait pas du tout apprécié que McKay les entourloupe sur le sauvetage d'Atlantis. Mais il le haïssait encore plus pour la mort de son meilleur ami, Pranos, sur Dagan(4). Dès que ses hommes le retrouveront, il se fera un plaisir de le torturer pour lui extorquer les renseignements que veulent les Geniis…enfin en principe. Il souriait à cette perspective en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

**ooOOoo**

Un craquement sec réveilla Rodney. Il pointa son arme vers la source du bruit. Rien. Il regarda sa cuisse : malgré le bandage, la blessure saignait toujours et semblait presque suppurer . Il se sentait vraiment faible.

**McKay**_(se parlant à lui-même)_ Ma situation ne s'améliore pas…_(en tentant de se_ _lever)_Ouch !La vache, ça fait mal !_(avec un regard de panique)_ Est ce que c'est normal ? J'ai jamais reçu de balle…Aouh ! Bon, compris, je ne bouge plus._(regardant sa blessure)_Et ça saigne toujours…Je n'ai pas suffisamment serré mon bandage ?

Il resserra son bandage et grimaça de douleur. Puis son ventre gargouilla.

**McKay**_(soupirant)_ Et en plus j'ai faim._(regardant sa ration puis ses barres_ _énergétiques)_Quelle heure est-il ?_(il regarde sa montre)_Bon, ça fait bien deux heures que je suis ici…Ils doivent avoir un problème sur Atlantis._(il soupira)_Va falloir que je me rationne…

Rodney prit donc une moitié de barre énergétique et une gorgée d'eau. Il rajusta ensuite son camouflage de fortune. Sa blessure le faisait vraiment souffrir et il n'avait rien pour calmer la douleur.

**McKay :** Rodney, mon vieux, tu es mal barré. Tu es là tout seul, sur une planète lointaine, perdu dans une forêt, blessé et affamé…

Un grognement l'interrompit. Il tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit un tigre ou un autre grand félin qui grognait. Puis il vit deux yeux verts et brillants.

**McKay**_(effrayé)_ Et il y a un très gros chat…à qui tu vas peut-être servir de dîner…_(murmurant)_Au secours…

McKay pointa son arme en direction de la créature féline et celle-ci fit sortir quatre griffes acérées de sa main droite. Puis elle sauta droit sur McKay, qui voulut tirer…mais il avait oublié d'enlever le cran de sûreté. Il se protégea donc avec ses bras mais la créature ne s'intéressait pas à lui : un serpent assez étrange s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs dans l'épaule de Rodney. La créature le décapita d'un seul coup de griffes. Le sang éclaboussa la veste de l'astrophysicien, au niveau de l'épaule, et le tissu commença à fondre. Ce sang acide atteignit la chair et McKay étouffa un cri de douleur. La féline, car elle était indubitablement féminine, fut prompte à réagir : elle arracha les tissus de la veste et de la chemise touchés, prit un bout des bandages qui entouraient ses bras et nettoya rapidement le sang du serpent. Elle fit un nettoyage plus approfondi sur la nouvelle blessure de Rodney, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir, pour éviter que le liquide ne s'enfonce plus loin dans sa chair.

**La féline :** Voilà, cela devrait aller.

McKay la fixa avec des yeux ronds : un animal qui parle ! Puis en l'observant plus attentivement, il se dit que le terme animal n'était pas vraiment approprié : c'était un être humanoïde. Elle se tenait sur ses deux jambes, contrairement à lui actuellement, ne possédait certes que quatre doigts à chaque main mais c'était une femme…ou femelle, McKay ne savait pas trop comment la définir. Son visage était semblable à celui d'un chat : la petite truffe, les yeux typiques, les moustaches mais elle avait une bouche assez humaine. Par contre, elle avait des oreilles typiques de chat et des cheveux longs et noirs coiffés comme une crinière. Tout son corps était couvert d'une fine fourrure très douce et elle était habillée de lambeaux de tissus, qui lui donnait un aspect d'amazone. Si elle n'était pas à moitié chat, McKay aurait pu penser qu'elle était plutôt séduisante. Mais le fait qu'elle se préoccupe de lui l'avait plutôt déstabilisé.

Elle s'approcha tout doucement de Rodney, comme si elle craignait de l'effrayer. Il l'avait été, bien sûr, mais là, il se sentait plutôt faible…et mal. Sa jambe le faisait toujours souffrir, voire même plus. La féline remarqua son expression et vit sa jambe.

**La féline :**As-tu mal ?  
**McKay**_(sarcastique)_ Nooooon. Je fais ça pour vous faire rire…_(la voyant vexée)_Excusez-moi. C'est un mauvais réflexe…Ma jambe me fait de plus en plus mal…  
**La féline :** Je vais voir cela. Et ensuite, je vais m'occuper de ton épaule…heu…_(lui demandant son nom du regard et l'encourageant en faisant virevolter sa main)__  
_**McKay :** Je m'appelle Rodney McKay.  
**La féline :** Et moi, Maya. Comment t'es-tu blessé, Rodney ?

Elle prononçait son prénom presque comme un ronronnement.

**McKay :** Un Genii m'a tiré dessus.  
**Maya :** Un Genii !_(elle sembla jurer dans sa langue)_ Bon, je dois te retirer cette balle.  
**McKay**_(paniqué)_ Quoi !  
**Maya :** Certaines balles geniis sont mal conçues. Elles peuvent empoisonner le sang ou faire développer une infection. Il semble que cela soit le cas de la balle logée dans ta cuisse.  
**McKay :** Génial ! Décidément, c'est mon jour…  
**Maya**_(soulevant un sourcil)_ Pardon ?  
**McKay :** Non, rien.  
**Maya :** Bon, allons-y.

Maya retira le bandage, déchira le pantalon de McKay au niveau de la blessure et enfin sortit ses griffes. Rodney eut alors un mouvement de panique.

**McKay**_(protestant)_ Ho ho hoooo ! Qu'est ce que vous faites?  
**Maya :** Je m'apprête à retirer la balle…  
**McKay :** Avec vos griffes ! Et le désinfectant ? Ou un anesthésiant quelconque ?  
**Maya :** Désolée pour toi, mais il faut retirer cette balle et vite !_(prenant une petite branche et_ _la lui tendant)_Mord ça ! Cela va faire mal.  
**McKay**_(pestant)_ C'est bien pour ça que je…  
**Maya**_(l'interrompant)_ Mord ! Ou alors dis adieu à ta jambe voire à ta vie !  
**McKay**_(avec un air craintif)_ Heu…Bien.

McKay s'installa plus « confortablement » puis mit la branche dans sa bouche. Maya espérait que Rodney n'allait pas tenter de la repousser mais elle savait que si elle lui attachait les mains, il risquait de mal interpréter ses intentions. Elle commença son opération : elle fit une petite incision avec sa griffe, ce qui fit souffrir McKay. Maya arrivait au moment le plus délicat de l'intervention : l'extraction de la balle. Elle enfonça doucement deux doigts dans l'incision afin d'attraper la balle. Pendant qu'elle effectuait cette action délicate, les hurlements de douleur de McKay, étouffés par la branche, faisaient frissonner d'horreur et de peine la féline. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement : il fallait enlever cette balle sinon Rodney mourrait. Elle finit par sentir le projectile. Elle s'en empara et retira ses doigts rapidement… avec la balle ! Puis elle observa Rodney : il s'était évanoui sous la douleur. Elle prit ensuite une arête de poisson et un fil, qu'elle avait récupéré sur une des coutures de la veste du Canadien, recousit la plaie puis la banda. Elle nettoya le sang avec l'eau de la gourde du Terrien et en mit sur un petit chiffon pour éponger son visage.

C'était un drôle d'homme. Le premier qu'elle voyait dans ce genre là. Les autres humains qu'elle connaissait étaient les Geniis, qui pillaient les ressources de sa planète et tuaient les siens pour leur fourrure et leurs griffes ou par simple plaisir de chasse. Alors pourquoi celui-ci était différent ? D'où venait-il ? Il ne semblait pas être un Genii alors qui était-il ? Elle demanderait les réponses à ses questions plus tard car avant tout, elle devait s'occuper de son patient. Il ne devait pas attraper froid : elle ferma sa veste, du moins ce qu'il en restait, son gilet puis elle s'installa tout contre lui afin de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur corporelle. Elle décida de se reposer tout en gardant ses sens en éveil. Quelqu'un pouvait venir…

**ooOOoo**

Le Genii Cilias se trouvait dans la zone ouest de la forêt de Mirliana. Il avançait prudemment afin d'éviter d'alerter l'Atlante que voulait capturer Ladon. Il regardait les environs, l'arme à la main, à l'affût de la moindre trace qui témoignerait du chemin prit par le dénommé McKay. Il fouillait chaque recoin et buisson, observait attentivement le sol et notait les anomalies qui montraient une activité récente. Soudain, il entendit un ronronnement félin, genre chat qui dort. Cilias chercha la source de ce son discrètement, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire repérer par l'animal endormi. Il finit enfin par trouver : c'était un Mikatze qui dormait. Enfin une. Par contre, il fut surpris par son compagnon de repos : l'Atlante recherché, le Dr McKay !

**Cilias**_(bas à sa radio)_ Lieutenant Ladon.  
**Ladon**_(voix off)_ Oui ?  
**Cilias** _(bas)_ J'ai trouvé l'Atlante.  
**Ladon**_(voix off)_ Parfait…Où est-il ?  
**Cilias**_(bas)_ Dans la zone ouest de la forêt…Heu…Position 72-15.  
**Ladon**_(voix off)_ Bien. Nous arrivons.  
**Cilias**_(bas)_ Il y a une Mikatze avec lui.  
**Ladon**_(voix off)_ Tuez-la. On n'est pas là pour chasser .  
**Cilias**_(bas)_ Bien.

Lorsqu'il finit de transmettre, il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit la Mikatze lui sautait dessus. Il pointa son arme vers elle, visa le cœur et tira. La balle lui traversa la poitrine et elle tomba lourdement. Cilias vérifia si la bête était bien morte puis il se rapprocha de McKay. Le coup de feu l'avait réveillé et il pointa son pistolet vers le Genii. Mais le temps de réaction du scientifique fut trop lent et Cilias lui tira dans l'épaule pour le désarmer. McKay cria de douleur et lâcha son arme. Cilias le rejoignit et le maintint au sol en lui posant le pied avec force sur la poitrine.

**Cilias**_(avec un ton menaçant)_ Bonjour, Dr McKay…Ladon a hâte de vous revoir…

**ooOOoo**

Ladon arriva enfin avec trois hommes. Quand il vit McKay et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Mais McKay n'avait pas encore fini de souffrir.

Il vit le corps de la Mikatze, Maya, et crut la voir bouger.

**Ladon :** Cilias, êtes-vous sûr que cette bête est morte ?  
**Cilias :** Oui, monsieur.  
**Ladon**_(retournant le corps)_ Dommage que vous ayez visé le cœur…Nous aurions pu exploiter sa fourrure.  
**Cilias**_(avec un ton contrit)_ Désolé, monsieur.  
**Ladon :** Ce n'est pas grave . Vous avez capturé ce que je recherchais le plus…

Rodney était atterré : Maya était morte et lui était maintenant seul. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de la jeune femme car elle avait risqué sa vie pour le soigner et le protéger. Il allait peut-être la rejoindre dans la mort. Ladon ne semblait pas avoir bien avalé le fait de s'être fait piéger. Décidément, les Geniis étaient une réelle source d'ennuis pour lui. Qu'est ce que Ladon allait lui faire ? Peut-être avaient-ils encore besoin de ses connaissances ?

**Ladon :** Dr McKay…Comment ça va ?  
**McKay**_(ironisant)_ Très bien pour quelqu'un qui a reçu deux balles en même pas une journée…  
**Ladon :** Vous avez encore le cran de plaisanter ? Cela ne va pas durer…  
**McKay :** Comme d'habitude. Dès qu'on vous répond de travers, vous devenez pire que des primitifs…  
**Ladon :** Non seulement vous allez payer pour ses paroles mais aussi pour la mort de Pranos…

Ladon était assez étonné de la réaction courageuse, qui était plus proche de la folie pour lui, de McKay. Quant à Rodney, il connaissait trop bien les Geniis et les haïssait. Montrer qu'il avait peur les rendrait trop heureux.

Ladon sortit son poignard de son étui et s'approcha de McKay. Il découpa la manche droite de sa veste pour découvrir son bras.

**Ladon :** Il vous reste encore une petite cicatrice de notre dernière visite sur Atlantis._(il_ _sourit)_Voyons si vous vous rappelez de la douleur.

Ladon commença à enfoncer son couteau dans le bras de Rodney, qui hurla de souffrance. Puis Ladon s'attaqua à la blessure à l'épaule causée par Cilias et y enfonça vicieusement son poignard. Rodney souffrait le martyre et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de là : Ladon le torturait pour se venger, pas pour avoir un renseignement. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir.

**Ladon :** Alors, McKay, toujours prêt à sortir un sarcasme ? Tout ce que vous a coûté cette fuite, c'est la mort de cette Mikatze et votre torture.  
**Maya :** Désolée pour vous, Genii, mais je ne suis pas morte.

Les Geniis se retournèrent pour voir Maya, debout, toutes griffes dehors et qui avait l'air vraiment furieux. Ils dirigèrent leurs armes vers elle, mais elle fut plus rapide et agile : elle les massacra à coups de griffes, faisant voler des lambeaux de chair et gicler du sang. Il ne restait plus que Ladon, qui tenta d'appeler ses hommes par radio. Maya trancha la lanière de sa radio, qui tomba et qu'elle brisa.

**Maya :** Tu es maintenant seul, Genii… Tu es mort…  
**Ladon :** Ça ,c'est ce que tu crois !

Il saisit Rodney, le forçant à se lever, et lui mit son poignard sous la gorge.

**Ladon :** Avance et il meurt.

Maya hésita. Ladon n'y croyait pas : elle ne voulait pas la mort de McKay. Parfait, la situation tournait à son avantage.

**McKay**_(murmurant)_ C'est vraiment une journée de merde…_(parlant plus haut)_Désolé Ladon, mais cette fois-ci je ne serai pas la victime !

En effet, Rodney avait réussi à saisir son couteau. Il fut rapide et le planta dans la cuisse du Genii, qui le lâcha légèrement, permettant à McKay de s'en éloigner, en chancelant. Maya sourit en voyant cette opportunité et la saisit : elle fonça sur Ladon et le roua de coups. Elle finit par l'assommer et l'attacha avec une liane. Elle vit McKay s'écrouler et se précipita vers lui.

**Maya :** Rodney !  
**McKay :** Désolé…Je suis fatigué…  
**Maya :** Je vais te soigner…

Elle examina l'épaule de McKay pour s'assurer que la nouvelle balle l'avait traversé, puis elle regarda son bras. Elle nettoya les plaies avec de l'eau et fit des bandages improvisés avec la veste de Rodney et ses propres vêtements. Pendant ces soins improvisés, ils discutèrent, surtout pour que McKay reste éveillé.

**Maya :** Tu n'es pas Genii, n'est ce pas ?  
**McKay :** Non. Je suis Terrien. Je vis dans la cité d'Atlantis.  
**Maya :** Atlantis ? La cité des Lantiens ?  
**McKay :** Oui…Comment avez-vous survécu ?  
**Maya :** Ho…Il n'a eu qu'un cœur…  
**McKay :** Un cœur ?  
**Maya :** Oui. Mon espèce possède 9 cœurs. Bon maintenant, je n'en ai plus que 8 mais ça ira…  
**McKay :** Vous avez 9 vies alors ?  
**Maya :** Oui…et non. Si on nous tire en pleine tête ou qu'on nous blesse suffisamment pour qu'il y ait une grosse perte sanguine, on peut mourir, même avec 9 cœurs.  
**McKay :** Je vois…J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas les Geniis…  
**Maya :** Ils nous chassent, nous volent notre fourrure, nos griffes ,nos yeux. Nous ne sommes que de vulgaires animaux pour eux. Alors que toi, tu m'as considérée comme une personne à part entière.  
**McKay :** Vous semblez aussi humaine que moi…malgré les différences au niveau de l'aspect physique…  
**Maya**_(souriant)_ En effet. Tu es un humain étrange, Rodney. Tu es totalement imprévisible alors que mon espèce se targue de connaître parfaitement les humains. Pour nous, ils ont toujours été nos ennemis.  
**McKay :** Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé alors ?  
**Maya :** Je voulais savoir pourquoi les Geniis te pourchassaient.  
**McKay :** Disons que nous n'avons jamais eu de très bons rapports…  
**Maya :** Voilà. J'ai fini.  
**McKay :** Merci .  
**Maya :** Maintenant, il faut que tu retournes sur Atlantis.  
**McKay :** Mais comment ? Les Geniis surveillent la Porte et je risque d'avoir des problèmes pour me déplacer.  
**Maya**_(montrant Ladon)_ Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai gardé celui-là en vie ?

Rodney sourit .La diablesse… Décidément, cette espèce était très maligne et astucieuse. Maya s'approcha de Ladon et le réveilla à coups de gifles. Ladon crut d'abord qu'il allait se faire tuer.

**Maya :** Bon, Genii, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas dire à tes hommes de quitter cette planète.  
**Ladon :** Et si je refuse ?  
**Maya**_(souriant machiavéliquement)_ Je commencerai d'abord par m'assurer que tu ne laisseras aucune descendance_(joignant le geste à la parole)_. Puis je continuerai membre par membre, tout en lenteur.

Voyant qu'elle ne bluffait pas ,Ladon se plia aux exigences de Maya et les Geniis restant se retirèrent. Elle réassomma Ladon et entreprit de porter Rodney.

**McKay :** Maya, vous n'allez pas y arriver…  
**Maya :** Mais si. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Et en effet, il n'y eut pas de problème : elle mit McKay sur son dos et le transporta aisément jusqu'à la Porte, laissant Ladon seul dans la forêt.

**Maya**_(posant McKay en douceur)_ Compose l'adresse.

Elle le soutint pendant qu'il composait le code sur le DHD. Puis il envoya son code d'identification.

**McKay :** C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller._(un peu embarrassé)_Je dois vraiment me remettre sur votre dos ?  
**Maya**_(riant)_ Décidément, les mâles sont tous pareils ! Quelle fierté déplacée.

Mais pour ménager justement cette fierté, elle mit le bras gauche de Rodney sur ses épaules et traversa la Porte des Etoiles en souriant.

**ooOOoo**

Sur Atlantis, la Porte s'ouvrit soudain.

**Stevens :** Activation extérieure de la Porte !  
**Elizabeth :** Qui est-ce ?  
**Stevens :** C'est…le Dr McKay !  
**Elizabeth :** Désactivez le bouclier !

John la rejoignit et ils se précipitèrent dans l'aire de débarquement. Juste au cas où, des militaires armés se tenaient prêts pour contrer une invasion possible. Il y eut un instant de panique quand ils virent la créature arriver par la Porte mais celle-ci aidait McKay à se déplacer. Elle le fit s'asseoir délicatement et resta à ses côtés.

**Elizabeth :** Une équipe médicale à la Porte !

John et Elizabeth se dirigèrent rapidement vers Rodney. Il était dans un sale état : il avait de multiples blessures assez profondes aux épaules, au bras droit et à la jambe gauche, quelques contusions et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux : sa veste n'avait plus de manches, il en manquait une à sa chemise et son pantalon était déchiré au niveau de sa blessure. On pouvait aussi ajouter qu'il y avait du sang un peu partout sur lui et son étrange compagne.

**John :** McKay, ça va ?  
**McKay**_(sarcastique)_ D'après vous ?

Si le Canadien donnait dans le sarcasme, c'est que tout allait bien. Enfin, d'un certain côté…

**Elizabeth :** Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
**McKay :** Les Geniis…  
**Maya :** Ils l'ont torturé sans raison.

Elizabeth et John furent très surpris d'entendre la créature parler.

**Elizabeth :** Heu…Qui êtes-vous ?  
**Maya :** Je m'appelle Maya. Je suis Mikatze.  
**McKay :** Elle m'a sauvé des Geniis.  
**Elizabeth :** Je vous remercie. J'espère que votre peuple n'en pâtira pas.  
**Maya :** Mon peuple supporte déjà la cruauté des Geniis. Nous n'aimons pas beaucoup les humains.  
**John**_(montrant Rodney du doigt)_ Pourquoi avoir sauvé celui-ci ?  
**McKay**_(vexé)_ Hey ! Merci! Ça fait plaisir!  
**Maya**_(riant)_ Parce qu'il était poursuivi par les Geniis. Et puis il était plutôt rigolo par rapport aux autres humains que nous connaissons.

McKay rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles à la dernière remarque de Maya quand Carson et son équipe arrivèrent enfin. Le médecin écossais examina immédiatement Rodney et il fut très étonné de la qualité des soins.

**Carson :** Qui vous a soigné ?  
**McKay :** Maya.  
**Carson :** Maya?_(la remarquant soudain, il eut un mouvement de surprise)_C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?  
**Maya :** Oui.  
**Elizabeth :** Pourquoi ?  
**Carson :** Elle a réussi à éviter diverses infections et a parfaitement recousu les plaies ouvertes. C'est incroyable.  
**Maya :** Pas tant que ça : je suis guérisseuse dans mon village. Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui sois passée par-là, Rodney.  
**McKay**_(inquiet)_ Pourquoi ?  
**Maya :** Les soins auraient été plus barbares.  
**Carson :** Et vous aussi, vous êtes blessée !  
**Maya**_(regardant sa poitrine)_ Ce n'est pas grave…donnez-moi juste un de vos bandages. Je n'ai pas assez de vêtements sur moi pour en faire un nouveau.  
**John**_(soulevant un sourcil et souriant malicieusement en voyant McKay virer carrément au rouge vif)_ En effet…

Carson lui tendit un bandage mais insista pour la soigner. Elle se laissa faire. La blessure avait déjà commencé à cicatriser mais elle était encore un peu ouverte. Carson la recousit et mit un bandage.

**Maya :** Merci, Carson_(elle lui lécha la joue, ce qui fit rougir l'Ecossais)_ . Je dois partir maintenant. J'ai un Genii sur le feu qui va servir d'exemple. Nous n'avions jamais pu en capturer un donc nous allons pouvoir l'utiliser pour notre survie.  
**Elizabeth :** Merci de nous avoir ramené le Dr McKay.  
**Maya :** Je vous en prie . J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Nous pourrions parler et vous faire découvrir à mon peuple.  
**Elizabeth :** Bien entendu.

Maya donna le code de sa planète puis elle se pencha vers Rodney…et lui donna un coup de langue sur le nez puis un petit baiser sur la bouche.

**Maya :** Au revoir, Rodney. Au plaisir de te revoir.

Elle traversa la porte, laissant un McKay complètement stupéfait.

**John**_(souriant jusqu'aux oreilles)_ Je crois que vous avez une touche avec cette alien.  
**McKay :** Vous êtes mal placé pour dire ça, Capitaine Kirk (5)!  
**Carson :** Bon ,quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être transporter Rodney à l'infirmerie.  
**Elizabeth :** Tout à fait.  
**Carson :** D'ailleurs, j'en profiterai pour faire vos rappels de vaccins…  
**McKay**_(implorant)_ Noooooooon, pas les piqûres !

Les autres rirent. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas un bon jour pour McKay.

**FIN**

(1) Voir épisode « The Siege », partie 3

(2) Voir épisodes « En Pleine Tempête », partie 1 & 2 et « La Communauté des Quinze »

(3) Voir épisode « En pleine tempête », partie 1 & 2

(4) Voir épisode « La communauté des quinze »

(5) Voir épisode « Hors d'atteinte »


End file.
